Matthew Kishatu
Matthew Kishatu is the great grandson of the Legendary Dragon Emperor, Ryuga. In the aftermath of Beyblade: Metal Fury, he was given the beyblade, L-Drago Guardian S130MB by an unknown person, who was later revealed to be Ryuga. Appearance Matthew is a slim young man, around the height of 5'11, which is unnatural for his age. He has a moderate muscle build, and is often seen wearing an unbuttoned casual deep grey jacket which has a white shirt hidden within in and a pair of black pants. His hair is often swayed to the left and is deep grey in colour. A notable feature of him, is multiple bandages strapped around both of his wrists. Personality Matthew is often arrogant, sharing many similar traits with his great grandfather due to both of their titles. He dislikes working with others, and is very ruthless in battle, wreaking havoc in the stadium and completely destroying his opponent's beyblade. His degree of arrogant, however, reflects his proficiency and skill in blading, as he can single-handedly take on multiple opponents without a scratch on his beyblade. However, Matthew can be extremely serious at times. L-Drago Guardian F:S L-Drago Guardian F:S is Matthew's personal beyblade, previously used by his great grandfather, Ryuga. Although it shares the same stats when used both by Ryuga and Matthew, L-Drago is less formidabble than it previously is when used by Matthew, due to it bonding more with it's original owner. However, when Matthew becomes focused and serious, L-Drago is regarded ten times more powerful than it originally was. Special Moves: 'Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight: '''Updated as the "''Ultimate Move", Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight has been upgraded to a whole new form of power and technique. L-Drago (depending on the mode Final Survive is in) bursts into flames and either spins into a blazing wall (Hole Flat) or shoots flames from its Face Bolt (Sharp) and the Dragon Emperor beast explodes from the nova covered in fire, crunches down on the enemy Beyblade, and crashes it into a nearby rock face, creating a massive burst of flames. '''Dragon Emperor Life Destructor: '''L-Drago either starts spinning around full tilt, creating a ring of fire, or launches an inferno of mass proportions from its Face Bolt (it depends on which mode Final Survive is in). Then, L-Drago's beast erupts from the blaze and attacks the enemy in a tornado of fire and finishes the off by smashing the opponent into a nearbly rock face. Alternatively, L-Drago coats itself in flames and charges at the enemy. '''Dragon Emperor Supreme Dance: '''L-Drago coats itself in flames and encircles the stadium, as it swallows the entire stadium in an outburst of flames. Then, L-Drago's beast erupts from the outbursts of flames and crunches down the enemy by surprise, crashing into the stadium's rough surface and spinning furiously, creating a drill to support it and crushing the enemy. L-Drago's beast can strike from anywhere that is swallowed in flames, so this makes it an extremely deadly move.